18-1 Star's Riddle
|tags = |maiden = Hopscotch |s drop = |princess = Orange Mood |s drop2 = |previous = |next = }} Dialogue Opening: * Bobo: (Whisper) Well... Lucky that milady knows the way, we made it back before they closed the safe passage... * Charles: Everyone, please calm down! The police will arrive soon. Please sit back and wait patiently in the dining hall! * The Lady: What are you talking about? You think we're all suspects? * Businessman: Chairman Charles, I request an advance inspection of the clothing I had purchased. I doubt the safety of other items considering the defective security system! * Charles: Settle down, everybody... I assure you, the exhibits are all safe and secure, please don't worry! * Reid: Ladies and gentlemen, I know you are anxious. I know that the suits and dresses you wear are equally valuable with the exhibits... But, that is why * Reid: We need to cooperate to get through tonight's crisis. The guards outside will ensure our safety before the police arrive. We don't want such a tragedy to happen again! * (Reid's speech soothed the crowd, but their discussions continued) * Momo: They said the police are on their way...If they launch a search, they'll find out the Lady is in disguise, for sure! * Bobo: Milady has the right to be here! ... Oh, no, Charles is here. She cannot expose! Ah, what to do!? * Nikki: The safe passage is closed off. It's not an option now... * Kimi: To leave the dining hall will only bring more suspicion, we gotta play it by ear. Nikki, didn't you just pick up a star accessory left by the thief? Do you have any clues? * Nikki: It does remind me of someone. No, this is insane... * Bobo: Who would that be, then? Come on, don't keep us in suspense! * Nikki: Bobo, Momo... do you remember when the last time we saw the thief? * Momo: Of course! It was at the December Troupe show! * Bobo: It was in the Cicia Grand Theater, where the lady thief stole the precious Star Sea Skirt! * Kimi: Nikki, do the two incidents have anything in common? * Nikki: Not a thing... it's a person. A person who was at the scene twice when the crime happened... But, how could it be her? * Kimi: ...You mean Sofia? * Momo: But the Star Sea Skirt was Sofia's from the very beginning! Why would she do this?...And...look, she just said hello to me! See, she's over there! * Kimi: This proves nothing. Nikki, what are you going to do? * Nikki: I think Sofia probably knows something... Bobo and Momo, let's go and ask her. * Sofia: ... * (Sofia notices them, and gestures to Nikki across the crowd) * Momo: What?! What does Sofia mean...by doing that... * Kimi: This... Orlando once taught me some common tactical gestures of the federal army, and she means 'message received, and let us stand by'... * Kimi: Sofia is a dancer, how come she knows that gesture? * (At this time, a wave of sirens blares outside and Sofia was out of sight in the crowd) * Bobo: The police are here!... Lady, what should we do? * Kimi: Don't be afraid, just change into a low-key dinner dress and mix into the crowd. Conclusion: There is no concluding dialogue. Category:Stages Category:Chapter 18 Gun under Morning Star